


Just One Touch Is All It Takes

by Vixenfur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu and Kise pair up to do some rather too-close-for-comfort partner stretches. Kasamatsu realizes Kise's... quite in shape, and his face is kind of nice- even if it's irritating. Kise has always drooled over his senpai, but how he has a chance to touch, at least just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Touch Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to these two, my KuroBas OTP. Haha. Enjoy them being stupid.

"Everyone grab a partner for this exercise! You will need help getting in position for these stretches," the gym teacher's booming voice demanded, and instantly, students all stared down their best friends in the gymnasium. Naturally, Kasamatsu expected what came to him- his blond, first-year moron running in his direction with a big, stupid smile on his face. Due to Kise's exceptionally amazing athletic capabilities, he was placed in physical education classes with the upperclassmen, and by some twist of fate he so happened to have the same class as Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise was like an excited puppy as he scrambled over to Kasamatsu, bouncing on his heels. "Let's do the stretches together!"

"Alright, calm down," Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you could do this with anyone..."

"It's not the same," Kise whined, pouting like a little kid at Kasamatsu. "Don't you wanna stretch with me?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just get this over with. What's the first one?" Even with Kasamatsu's aloof expression, Kise seemed more than excited to be able to pair up with him.

"Ah, let me look..." Kise looked down at the handout, seeing the various diagrams for how to stretch. They were instructed to do all of the stretches shown. "Okay, the first one looks like the butterfly stretch, but more intense. Ah, I'll do it first." Kise plopped to the ground and pressed the bottoms of his feet together so his knees were spread. "Alright, you're supposed to press down on my knees, and lean on my back so I can bend as far forward as possible."

Seemed legit enough. "Okay. We can do this three times, I'll let you sit up, and push you down again," Kasamatsu agreed.

"Okay!" Kise stretched forward, and Kasamatsu got on his knees behind Kise and pressed his palms to Kise's knees. He pushed gently, and his eyes widened when Kise fell forward slowly. He hadn't realized just how flexible Kise was, and slowly, as he continued stretching further and further, Kasamatsu's chest was pressed against Kise's back. "B-back up now," Kasamatsu stammered for no good reason, and he quickly backed off Kise. "Okay, second time," he cleared his throat, trying to maintain his captain-like authority.

Kise bent forward willingly, and as Kasamatsu pressed him down, Kise groaned in a way-too-erotic matter. Kasamatsu's eyes widened and a hot flush tingled at the base of his neck. "Oi, stop that," he grumbled into Kise's hair.

"Stop what?" Kise smirked a little, and groaned again, "It feels so nice, Kasamatsu..."

Flushing furiously, he backed off and smacked Kise's head. "Shut up. Round three."

"So mean," Kise whined and bent forward again, and Kasamatsu leaned over him again, his heart thudding when Kise's ass seemed to rub between his legs. He thought maybe Kise was doing it on purpose, but it flustered him nonetheless. For payback, he ran his hands down Kise's thighs, blinking at how in-shape Kise was. His muscles were tight and hard... and it was quite attractive. However, when Kise shivered and squirmed, Kasamatsu grinned, hoping he got his revenge.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, the sheet does not tell you to put your hands there," Kise grinned over his shoulder, wiggling in Kasamatsu's hands. Kasamatsu snorted.

"It also doesn't say shove your ass in your partner's crotch, idiot," Kasamatsu huffed into his ear, and Kise tensed, blushing more.

"I-I didn't mean to..." his shy voice told Kasamatsu that he really wasn't doing that intentionally. Embarrassed, Kasamatsu got off his back and cleared his throat.

"S-sorry," he grumbled behind his fist. "Uh, I guess it's my turn." He sat down, and Kise slowly got up, ducking his reddening face away.

"Alright, well, lean forward," Kise spoke casually, but Kasamatsu could tell he was still blushing over the incident. Kasamatsu sighed and bent forward, gritting his teeth. Kise's hands on his knees were gentle, though, and he was eased forward slowly. It did feel really, _really_ nice, and he unknowingly groaned softly. Kise tensed against him. He glared over his shoulder.

"Don't be getting any dirty thoughts now," Kasamatsu snapped at him, and Kise laughed lightly and raised his hands, leaning back on his heels when Kasamatsu sat up.

"I'm innocent," he insisted, winking at Kasamatsu. _Stupid pretty boy,_ he thought and turned around, stretching forward again. Kise leaned forward, rubbing his hands in a gentle massage on Kasamatsu's lower thighs. He was going to complain, but it felt strangely relaxing and he suddenly didn't care. He felt Kise's breath on the back of his neck, and Kasamatsu sighed. The stretching did feel nice. Little did he know Kise was completely drooling over his thigh muscles, and maybe he did know, but he figured he could yell at Kise for being perverted later.

As they sat up again, there was a moment of silence before the final stretch, and Kasamatsu leaned farther forward than he could before. He was less tense, and Kise smiled gently against his back. "All good?" He questioned, and Kasamatsu nodded in response, sitting up.

"Alright, what's the next one?" Kasamatsu inquired, and Kise looked at the sheet.

"Legs," he fell onto his back and showed the sheet to Kasamatsu. "You sit around my leg, and hold my calf and stretch it back. Do that like, three times, and then switch legs."

"Okay," Kasamatsu put the sheet down and scooted forward. Kise's thigh rested between his legs, and he grabbed onto Kise's calf and pressed down. As he did, he was lowered over Kise's body. Their eyes made contact, and Kise smiled charmingly. Irritated, Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and leaned back so Kise's leg was vertical again, then repeated the action. He gripped Kise's calf lightly and was secretly impressed- Kise had some strong calves. He pretended to accidentally run his hands down them as he sat back again, but truthfully he was sort of feeling them up.

"That tickles, senpai," Kise whispered when Kasamatsu leaned close, and Kasamatsu glared at him.

"Next leg," Kasamatsu ignored Kise's teasing and laid Kise's leg down, then moved to lift the other. Kasamatsu's eyes widened at the sudden friction between Kise's thigh and his groin, and he tried to scoot back slightly to avoid any awkward boners. Either way, his cheeks tinted a light pink, and when he leaned down the first time, he couldn't really hide his face. Kise blinked at him, looking surprised, and Kasamatsu avoided his eyes at all cost.

"Is Kasamatsu-senpai blushin-"

"Shut up before I snap your leg," Kasamatsu snipped and looked anywhere but at Kise's face when he leaned down the second time, and it took all his willpower not to break Kise's leg when the damn brat laughed.

"It's kinda cute," Kise teased when Kasamatsu leaned down the third and final time, and he made sure to shoot Kise an icy glare.

"If you want to live, you'll stop," Kasamatsu growled threateningly, and got off of Kise, laying on his back and lifting his leg. "My turn."

"Yes, sir," Kise grinned wide and Kasamatsu felt his eyebrow twitch. Kise's hands were cold when he grabbed Kasamatsu's leg, and he involuntarily shivered.

"Oh, so excited by just a little touch-" Kise began to tease, but Kasamatsu whacked the side of Kise's head with his foot. "Owww!"

"Shut up and stretch my leg," Kasamatsu grumbled, hating the heat that burned in the tips of his ears, and Kise made fake sobbing noises as he leaned down over Kasamatsu, stretching his leg gently. Kasamatsu never noticed how tight his hamstrings were, and it felt great to stretch them out. Kise leaned back and came forward again, and the second time, Kasamatsu rolled his head back and sighed. He momentarily closed his eyes and only felt when Kise did it the third time, but he felt Kise's stupid gaze. He peeked open an eye to see Kise staring wide-eyed at Kasamatsu.

"What?" He grumbled, and Kise shook his head quickly, moving to stretch the next leg. Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but he didn't question further. Things were strange enough as it was, and he didn't need to make it weirder. Kise began stretching his left leg, and Kasamatsu let out a small moan at the feeling.

He noticed Kise looking away, his red ears standing out against his blond hair. "Oi," Kasamatsu snapped, and on the second stretch Kise looked down at him. However, Kasamatsu's words were trapped in his throat. Kise looked kind of...

No, no, no. Kasamatsu turned his head away, his heart thudding stupidly against his chest at the thoughts that ran through his mind. "Nevermind," he mumbled, and Kise stretched his leg the third time before heaving himself off of Kasamatsu.

"The next one... we both do at the same time," Kise grabbed the sheet and examined the next form. "I guess we just stay that way for a while, there's no need to do it multiple times."

"Fair enough," Kasamatsu grunted and looked at the sheet. "Oh, alright then," he mumbled, trying to suppress his embarrassment at the pose. Both sat facing each other, holding each other's arms, and with their feet touching stretched them wide apart. "This is gonna be tricky," Kasamatsu observed, sitting down on the ground. He had shorter legs than Kise, after all.

Kise spread his legs and Kasamatsu copied, and as he was placing his ankles along Kise's shins, he fell forward onto Kise's chest. "Ah, dammit, sorry-" he grumbled, pausing when he looked up and was mere inches from Kise's face. He knew how pretty his dumb underclassman was, but he never really _looked_ at Kise so close up, so he was entranced momentarily.

"Senpai?" Kise questioned, and Kasamatsu quickly pushed off of Kise, grabbing his forearms to steady himself. He was feeling the stretch in his thighs now.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to cover his embarrassment like it was nothing. "I... stumbled a bit."

"That's okay," Kise cheerfully replied, and rubbed Kasamatsu's arm a little as if to comfort him. It made Kasamatsu's stomach flutter a bit, and he tried to ignore how nice Kise smelled. _Must be the stupid model thing,_ he thought begrudgingly.

The coach's whistle blared throughout the gym. "Alright, you and your partner should finish now. We are going out to the track to do timed sprints."

"Yay!" Kise leaped to his feet as if nothing was just happening, then reached a hand out to Kasamatsu in offering. Kasamatsu glared at him but took it anyways, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. When he stood up, he looked up at Kise with a slight pout.

"Stop smiling like that," Kasamatsu grumbled, feeling his ears tint red. He turned away before Kise would catch it, and Kise tilted his head like a puppy.

"Why?" He questioned, and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and stalked towards the door of the gymnasium, leaving the question unanswered. However, the words hovered in the back of his head.

_Because you're so cute, and it's gonna kill me some day, you idiot..._


End file.
